


Universe

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kasumi the book nerd, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Kasumi thinks about the stars and stories that have yet to be told.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #001 Universe.





	Universe

Kasumi read that, back in the day, the vastness of space used to drive people mad—nothing but stars and inky black as far as the eye could see.

  


She could never quite understand why. The vastness of the potential in the stars leaves her breathless with awe. Kasumi spends hours wondering what civilisations would rise from those pinpricks of light, thinking of all the stories they might have whilst flicking through her own books.

  


She’ll be dead long before those stories can be told. They might as well be a whole universe away. The thought still makes her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I've very late to the Mass Effect party - I'm only part way through ME2 but I've totally *fallen in love* with the cast. I thought the 100 Fandoms Challenge would be a great way to dip my toe into the waters of ME fanfiction for the first time. I welcome comments and criticism <3


End file.
